El fuego de la serpiente
by padfoot-nana
Summary: Jack y Kirtash se toman unas vacaciones porque se aburren mucho en Madrid. Victoria se queda a cargo de los niños. ¿Qué sucederá si se pasan tres semanas en el apartamento de Kirtash? ¿A Jack le dan miedo las películas de terror? YAOI JackxChris


Bien, bien. *Aplausos por parte de los foreros de Limbhad.* Ya sé: Nana, sigue el resto de tus fics, por favor. Pero no podía dejar esta cosota sin escribir... Pearl me presionaba a las 3 de la mañana. Y este es el gran resultado de un reto llamado: Hacer un lemmon. Okay, el reto no existe, me lo puse yo sola. Es que Gélida dijo que ella iba a hacer un lemmon y dije... "Pues yo haré otro" y entre una cosa y otra, he creado este fic de Memorias de Idhún.

**Dedicado a:** Pearl, Gélida, lunnaris (SDP), Yanlunn, Karmy_Fesbak y... al resto de foreros pervertidos de Limbhad. (Link del foro en mi perfil.) Pero sobretodo a Pearl, sin la cual no existiría este One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Laura Gallego García, yo solo creé esta cosa tan pervertida... Ah, claro, Roxana, Paula, Vera, Karmy, Nana, Gaben y María no me pertenecen (Bueno, Nana si que me pertenece.) son solamente las personas a las que dedico el fic que a falta de imaginación usé sus nombres en el final del one-shot. Ah, y la canción que canta Jack pertenece a los sex pistols (no me digas que no lo adivinaste... ¬¬)

**Advertencias:** Lemmon, mucho lemmon. Yaoi, todo Yaoi. Bastante explícito (Juro que intenté controlarme.)

* * *

**El fuego de la serpiente.**

Realmente no había mucho que hacer en la casa d'Allegra d'Ascoli, sobre todo ahora que los niños comenzaban a ir a la escuela. Y por eso, solo por eso, Jack se aburría mucho y había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones para deshacerse del estrés emocional que suponía todo aquello. ¿Dónde se estaba tomando las vacaciones? En el piso de Nueva York de Christian. Bueno, no se llevaban bien, ni mucho menos, pero por Victoria se soportaban y terriblemente era por culpa de Victoria por lo que Jack no había podido transformarse en Dragón y volar hasta Hawaii que había tenido que pasar un tiempo para reflexionar y aceptar que Kirtash es buena persona.

Y allá estaban, uno sentado en cada sillón, mirando con interés un partido de fútbol hasta llegó el momento del intermedio y Jack ya se fastidiaba con aquello, Dinamarca perdía el partido por 2 goles.

Jack se levantó del sillón quitándose los pantalones y las botas a la par que lo hacía, dejando ver unos bonitos bóxers de corazoncitos rojos, cosa que como alguien se riese le encajaba un espadazo de Domivat en la cabeza. Entró en el baño, sin cerrar la puerta, se quitó los bóxers y se metió de cabeza bajo el agua… fría. Se duchó en apenas unos minutos y salió de la dicha, tomando una toalla y secándose poco a poco. Se puso la toalla en el pelo, que llevaba algo largo, e ignoró el hecho de ir en pelotas cuando se asomó a la puerta.

-¡Chris! ¿Dónde decías que estaba la ropa?-preguntó asomando la cabeza por la puerta para verlo y que se lo dijera.

-¡Qué rapidez en la ducha!-dijo Christian con ironía.-Todo en el armario… ¿Necesitas que te ayude a buscar algo?-preguntó mientras ignoraba el partido que continuaban retransmitiendo en la televisión. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Jack con la toalla en la cabeza. ¿Realmente estaba en pelotas?

-Ajá…-respondió solamente, iba a ser bueno. Tomó unos bóxers negros, unos tejanos oscuros pero azules, una camiseta negra y unas converse y salió del baño, sin vestirse, obviamente. Con toda la parsimonia del mundo, como no tenía frío, comenzó a vestirse, mirando hacia ninguna parte en concreto. Cuando acabó de ponerse la ropa se desenrolló la toalla del pelo que llevaba como una chica, claro, pero molaba ese pelo, y se lo frotó para secarlo.

Observó cómo se vestía, no se cortaba para nada, Christian se recreaba con el cuerpo de Jack, claro, tenía buen culo. Una vez que Jack se vistió, Christian volvió a quedarse mirando la televisión, como si nada, a ver, Christian no era Gay, simplemente tenía una "buena vista" y se fijaba en los detalles del cuerpo de Jack.

Se fijó en la hora, vaya, llevaban sin decir nada más que frases inconexas… una hora y media. Y no tenían nada para cenar aún.

-Voy a salir un momento a comprar un par de cosas para cenar, no quiero que te mueras que si no Victoria me asesina a mi.-dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, antes de salir del edificio y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Bueno, se acabó la cerveza de un solo trago, Christian se había ido y Jack perfectamente podía darse a la fuga un rato, pero… ¿Para qué? Vamos, ni de coña se movía el de un apartamento tan "bonito" y "cómodo" para salir un rato de fiesta y luego no recordar por dónde se volvía. Se quitó los pantalones, ya recordaba porqué no le gustaban los pantalones estrechos, no daban movilidad. Tras media hora de espera como un imbécil, se tiró en la cama.

Así que estaba allá, en ese cuarto que compartía con Kirtash (Claro, malditos apartamentos de una habitación.) ¿Por qué el idiota ese tardaba tanto en volver? Claro, estaría fumándose algo delante de alguna tienda Neoyorkina. Cogió su reproductor de música que le regaló Vic y se enchufó los cascos mientras vestido con la camiseta larga y nada más aparte de los bóxer, se puso a dar saltos por todo el cuarto, gritando, bailando y… cantando.

-Right! now ha, ha  
I am an anti-christ  
i am an anarchist,  
don't know what i want  
but i know how to get it.  
i wanna destroy the passer by  
'cos i wanna be anarchy,  
no dogs body  
Anarchy for the uk  
it's coming sometime and maybe  
i give a wrong time stop a traffic line.

Y es que la canción era la mar de interesante, sobretodo porque era de un grupo de estos de este mundo que se suicidó el cantante pero antes habían hecho una película... ¿Sid y Nancy? Probablemente, no tenía la menor intención de verla. Encima de la cama se puso a fingir tocar la guitarra con toda su motivación, olvidando que la puerta se podía abrir fácilmente ya que no tenía la llave para cerrarla.

Había unas colas tremendas en el super, pero al final Kirtash logró salir, caminó hacia el edificio cargado con bolsas del super, puso las cuatro o cinco bolsas que llevaba en el suelo y sacó la llave para abrir la puerta, una vez dentro de la casa, dejó las bolsas en la cocina, desde luego... ¿Quién diría que Kirtash, el gran Kirtash, híbrido de Shek, estaba yendo al súper a por comida para el idiota de la lagartija escupefuego? Escuchó un sonido extraño y se dirigió a su dormitorio (que apestaba a dragón.) la visión le dejo alucinado: Jack medio desnudo cantando y bailando.

En cuanto le vio paró de hacerlo, Christian salió del cuarto, riendo entre dientes.

-Espero no interrumpir nada…-Dijo divertido empezando a sacar cosas, cervezas, palomitas, comida precocinada para microondas, chocolate, patatas fritas y demas cosas. -He traído reservas, porque yo aun me daba un lujo de vez en cuando comiendo de restaurante, pero contigo prefiero no arriesgarme a salir, asi que supongo que tendremos que cenar en el apartamento.

-Podríamos ir de restaurante y a uno de los caros, tienes pasta para ello.-contestó Jack, desde el cuarto.

- Antre tu y yo, me avergüenzo de estar de vacaciones con un dragón... Tendrías que estar en Madrid con Victoria y los críos.-respondió Kirtash, sin darle importancia a Jack.

Jack no contestó, solamente, bajó de la cama sin un ápice de vergüenza, ni ponerse colorado ni nada por el estilo, simplemente bajando de la cama y echando un vistazo a lo que había comprado el guaperas ex-persona-mala.

Divisó una tableta de chocolate y sin preguntar siquiera la tomó y la abrió, dándole un mordisco.

-¡Ay, Chris! ¡Compraste chocolate! ¡Te adoro!-dijo emocionado, como un niño pequeño, mientras le daba un abrazo de oso sin darse cuenta de que al estar medio desnudo, tocaba demasiada piel de ese Shek. Se quedó abrazado a el como si nada, intentando que entendiera que era un "gracias por el chocolate" pero es que Jack no decía gracias y si le había salido el "te adoro" era por la emoción del chocolate.

Christian se quedó en Shock y no correspondió el abrazo, se quitó a Jack de encima en cuanto pudo, escabulléndose hasta la otra punta de la cocina. Jack era un niño pequeño. Christian rodó esos perfectos ojos de color azul y comenzó a preparar su cena.

-¿Quieres lasaña para cenar?-dijo Christian, distraídamente pese a que no estaba para nada distraído, Christian siempre estaba atento a todo.

-Chocolate y yo estamos charlando muy bien. La lasaña es mala para la salud.-respondió Jack tirándose encima del sofá como si nada, llevaba… calcetines. Si, llevaba calcetines, bóxers y camiseta, parecía realmente un niño pequeño. Christian aguantó las ganas de reírse de las chorradas que decía Jack y continuó a lo suyo, moviendo los pies y las piernas de arriba abajo en el sofá como una adolescente cuando la llama el novio y se tira en la cama a hablar, eso si, no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Christian, y es que del comedor a la cocina solo había una puerta y la perspectiva de Christian era buena desde el sofá donde estaba Jack. Christian se giró para mirar a Jack que no le quitaba ojo de encima.

-Déjame adivinar… La vieja de la frutería me ha puesto algo en la espalda.-dijo Kirtash, lentamente, sonriendo de lado con esa sonrisa tan sexy que solo él tenía.

-Fallaste.-respondió Jack, inclinando un pulgar hacia abajo y mordiendo un chocolate que Victoria no le hubiera dejado comer, probablemente.-En realidad me fijaba en algo de lo que me acabo de dar cuenta.-añadió el rubio dando dos vueltas en el sofá sobre si mismo.

Christian decidió no preguntar y con su plato de lasaña fue hasta el sofá, donde estaba Jack, sin miramientos lo empujó a una esquina y se sentó el en la otra para poner una película que daba bastante miedo.

Jack se medio tumbó a mirar la película.-Joder.-murmuró cuando el tío de la tele decapitó a una tetona, de pronto comenzaron a salir sombras en la pantalla y ahí estaba el, sentado como un niño traumatizado, casi mordiéndose las uñas porque tenía miedo y no se atrevía a decir nada, si hubieran estado allá Alsan, Kimara, Shail o Victoria, se hubiera hecho el valiente, pero esa película daba miedo. Respiró agitadamente, cosa que no le pasó por alto a Chris, quien tomó un sorbo de su cerveza.

-¿Quieres que la quite?-ofreció amablemente (cosa rara en el) Christian.

-No, no, no la quites.-se hizo el duro Jack, pero tenía miedo aún y miraba con los ojos abiertos esas barbaridades de la pantalla. Se abrazó a sus rodillas, luego no podría dormir.

-Esta película, pese a no ser realista, es… educativa.-comentó Christian mientras la madre del protagonista era violada y rajada por la mitad. Miró a Jack, si no fuese un dragón le abrazaría y todo, pero seguro que se lo tomaba a mal.

Jack tragó saliva. "¿Quién violaría a una tía tan fea?" se preguntó, tratando de convencerse de que la peli en realidad no daba miedo. Pero sin lograrlo.-El cine está cada vez peor.-comentó, suspirando. La peli llegaba a su fin pero uno de los sustos le llegó tan hondo a Jack que se cayó del sofá. Pero pronto subió de nuevo, sin mirar a Kirtash, bastante colorado estaba el rubio como para ver que su enemigo se reía, cosa que Kirtash no hacía, no porque no tuviese ganas, sino porque se debatía entre ayudarlo y no ayudarlo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó finalmente Kirtash. Jack se frotó la cabeza.

-Si, si, muy bien, no te preocupes, de mi no te libras tan fácilmente.-dijo Jack, mirando la televisión que Christian acababa de apagar y se fue al cuarto, sin mirar a la serpiente, se tiró en la cama, notando que al poco tiempo Kirtash se tumbaba justo en el otro extremo de la cama, sin acercársele mucho. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Jack se sentó de nuevo.-No puedo dormirme.-dictaminó, convencido de ello.

-¿Por qué no pruebas a quitarte la camiseta?-preguntó Kirtash. Y eso que parecía que el moreno estaba dormido desde hacía rato. (Minutos.) Jack le miró mal.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me desnude?-preguntó enarcando una ceja, divertido. No hubo respuesta por parte de Christian. Jack se tumbó en la cama de nuevo, dispuesto a dormir, pero horrendas imágenes lo acosaban e inconscientemente se abrazó a Christian, quien abrió los ojos de golpe al notar un contacto tan caliente contra él. Pero no se separó, se quedó quieto, fingiendo dormir.-Christian, he vivido muchas cosas como para saber cuándo alguien se hace el dormido.-dijo Jack, bastante divertido, al parecer algo le hacía gracia de todo aquello.

Christian se incorporó, librándose por momentos del contacto de Jack quien se abrazó de nuevo a él, como un niño traumatizado por la película que vieron hacía una media hora.

-Jack, suéltame. Soy peligroso y lo sabes, me puedo transformar en Shek y matarte.-soltó Kirtash seriamente, mientras que Jack sonrió de lado y decidió bromear un rato, con lo que depositó un suave beso en el cuello de Kirtash.

-Y yo estoy traumatizado con la película que vimos antes… Empatados ¿no?-preguntó Jack, perspicaz sin una pizca de remordimiento. Kirtash no se movía. ¿Jack le había dado un beso en el cuello? ¿A qué jugaba el dragón?

-No estamos empatados, una vez casi te mato, si no llega a ser por Sheziss estarías muerto, no me puedo arriesgar a que suceda de nuevo, Victoria me asesinará.-dijo Christian, apartándose de Jack.

Jack le hizo mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Realmente es Victoria la causa de que no quieras descontrolarte?-preguntó seriamente, abandonando su postura habitual de niño malcriado, lo había dicho medio gritando, con un tono de tristeza en la voz. Christian se quedó quiero, no sabía qué responder, realmente. Entonces fue Jack el que reaccionó por él. Y de pronto para Christian no había nada más en el mundo.

Solo esos labios besándole.

Esa piel cálida contra la suya. Ese aliento de dragón que… diablos, apestaba… pero era condenadamente sexy.

Y para Jack no había nada ya, ni el miedo al rechazo, ni siquiera el miedo por la película, solamente sabía que estaba besando a su peor enemigo… y le estaba gustando. Ese toque frío de la piel de Kirtash, esa palidez infinita y esa suavidad que notó cuando Christian pasó los brazos por su cuello.

Christian se dejó llevar por el momento. Era un shek, lo lógico era que pensara pero con Jack besándole no podía pensar demasiado, llevó una de las manos que tenía en el cuello de Jack a debajo de la camiseta del rubio, una piel perfecta bajo esta, una piel cálida y bastante normal… excepto la cicatriz que su propia espada le hizo tiempo atrás. Christian acarició la cicatriz, ganándose un gemido por parte de Jack que separó sus labios de los del shek. Esta vez Christian quitó la otra mano del cuello de Jack y fue el dragón quien abrazó a Christian por el cuello, apretándose contra él, besando sus labios. Adorando esa maldita cicatriz que odiaba hasta hacía treinta segundos, momento en el que pasó a querer demasiado esa cicatriz… ¿Por qué Victoria no le hacía sentir eso? Bah, qué más daba.

En cuanto Christian vio que a Jack el roce de la cicatriz lo ponía demasiado, decidió explotar ese punto de placer, le gustaba sentirse fuerte, y aunque se sentía débil en estos momentos, quería ver al dragón gemir, quería que el dragón pidiese por más.

Aliento caliente soplando en su oído y una mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja. Christian acercó su boca al oído del dragón para poder susurrar.

-Quiero que sepas que esto no lo estás soñando y espero que no quieras pararlo, me importa un carajo lo que me digas ahora, estoy perfectamente lúcido, y me la suda la resaca que tengo. Si estás o no estás seguro de querer hacerlo es tu problema, yo ya no puedo parar.-soltó Christian de golpe, con seriedad. Era honesto y era cierto que no pensaba parar por nada del mundo.

Sal en sus papilas gustativas, haciendo entrecerrar sus cuerdas vocales. Recorrió su pecho con inusual fuerza. Peligro. Carne. Succión. Sentía su propio deseo tanto como el de Jack y volvió a subir sus labios a los del rubio, besándolo con fiereza.

La dulzura quemaba entre las piernas de Jack, se levantaba a través de la tela de los bóxer. Chris presionó su cadera contra la de Jack, quien acarició los hombros de un Christian ahora sin camiseta, con bastante más cuidado del que procuraba en los besos desenfrenados.

Jack no contestó ante lo que Christian dijo, pero llevó una de sus manos por la espalda fría del chico que se calentaba por momentos. Christian era sencillamente perfecto, todo, su abdomen, su tórax, bien formado, con lo justo, ni mucho ni poco, esbelto y bien trabajado, los músculos se marcaban lo justo, dejaban poco a la imaginación, no eran feos como los exagerados brazos de los culturistas pero no eran delgaduchos como los de los freaks, eran simplemente unos brazos perfectos. Jack miró hacia abajo, y notó lo que ya era evidente, en los dos bóxer se marcaban claramente dos grandes bultos. Christian se apresuró a quitar la camiseta a Jack, veía injusto que únicamente uno de los dos no llevara camiseta.

Los dedos de Christian bailaron sobre el estómago de Jack, probando la vulnerabilidad de la piel antes de aferrar los ángulos de sus caderas. Succionó fuerte el cuello de Jack, marcándolo como "propiedad privada" mientras reprimía algún que otro gemido por las caricias que su "enemigo" le daba. Aminoró la succión, buscando aumentar la cantidad de piel a tocar, aferrando la cintura del rubio y esperando. Sonrió, quitando sus labios del cuello de Jack para observar las marcas dejadas.

-¿No vas a suplicar que siga?-murmuró contra la piel caliente del dragón, revelándose contra las convulsiones de su cuerpo, a pesar de lo que dijo, tenía que continuar, pero continuó lentamente, buscando hacer sufrir al de los ojos verdes para que suplicara. En verdad Chris podía llegar a ser masoquista o algo así, pero las súplicas de Jack podrían volverlo loco.

Jack miró a Christian con una mezcla entre odio, deseo y placer, y simplemente gruñó, pero al ver que Kirtash no cedía, entornó los ojos.-No tientes a tu suerte, serpiente.-dijo Jack, entre dientes, mirando a la serpiente, pero Christian no pensaba seguir.-Joder, vale, sigue… por… fa… vor…-dijo con coste alto, Jack, que no podía resistirlo.

Sonrió de manera lasciva ante lo que el rubio dijo, era difícil concentrarse en lo que hacía y le besó en los labios antes de bajar hasta los bóxer de el, ya que estaba Jack estaba debajo de Christian quien metió una mano dentro de la tela, agarró el miembro de Jack con fuerza y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, haciendo sufrir al chico al igual que Jack quería hacerle sufrir a él. Era su momento de venganza.

Recorrió a Jack con la lengua hasta posarse en el movimiento de su propia mano, sobre su miembro. Un gemido se le escapó a Jack de los labios, la respuesta a la pregunta no formulada era obvia, pero la formuló igualmente con el deseo de ver rabiar a Jack de impaciencia.

-¿De verdad quieres que siga?-preguntó de nuevo, le iba a hacer sufrir mucho, hasta que le rogase a gritos, hasta que abandonase su orgullo. Porque Kirtash era más mayor que Jack, y Kirtash quería dominar a Jack.

Jack miró a Kirtash con una sonrisa de pervertido, lo levantó hasta el para besarlo, y luego se acercó a su oído.

-Quiero que sigas, Christian, necesito que sigas, Christian… -casi suplicó antes de soltarlo tras un corto beso.

Comparando los brazos de Jack con los de Christian, los de Jack eran menos esbeltos pero más trabajados, sencillamente levantar a Eric todos los días y hacer el avión con el además de llevar siempre una espada legendaria de nosecuantos kilos, tenía sus consecuencias. Kirtash le lanzó una mirada asesina a Jack y llena de sensualidad antes de volver a frotar su pene, para probar el humor caliente de la punta. Escuchó el deseo crudo en un gemido de Jack, se quejaba por su lentitud, una queja… no demasiado silenciosa, simplemente en forma de gemido. Ya dejó de "jugar" y como si nada, se la metió en la boda, succionando con fuerza, ignorando el dolor en la mandíbula cada vez que pasaba la lengua por esa carne endurecida, moviendo las menos acorde a un ritmo en los labios, quería hacérselo lentamente para que pidiera más, y es que la petición de Jack le había sacado de sus casillas.

-Joder, Chris, sigue.-dijo Jack, respirando entrecortadamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus propios codos en la cama, gimiendo sin parar, realmente esto era… era… era realmente fantástico.

Christian se separó de el, sin dejar que Jack se corriese. Le besó en los labios tranquilamente y con parsimonia mientras acariciaba su pecho.

"Sufre, Jack, sufre." Pensó, mala idea pensar eso, el porcentaje de que el que sufriera fuera el mismo era de un… 99,9999%.

Jack sonrió cuando Kirtash comenzó a tocarle el pecho. ¿Quería hacerle sufrir? Bueno, Jack le haría sufrir. Llevó la mano derecha hasta las duras nalgas de Christian, la izquierda no tardó en llegar, las manoseó y amasó, la cara de Christian demostraba placer, se dejó caer encima de Jack, quien sonrió al quitarle los bóxers a Christian y llevar su mano ahí… con otro propósito.

Uno de los dedos de Jack entró en el, mientras escuchaba un gemido muy cerca de su oído comenzó a mover el dedo, antes de entrar otro, tranquilamente.

-Maldito…-refunfuñó Christian, aunque en éxtasis, joder, nadie había metido nunca nada ahí. Maldito Jack. Así que quería violarle… Bueno, pánico tenía bastante. Esa enorme cosota de Jack no iba a caber dentro de Christian (eso pensaba él, iluso.)-¡Hazme el puto favor de meterla ya, joder!-gritó cuando Jack ya tenía tres dedos dentro de él y Christian ya comenzaba a masturbarse a si mismo.

Jack sonrió y no cesó el movimiento… Vaya, Chris se masturbaba y todo, no aguantaba demasiado la serpiente.-¿Preparado, serpiente? Esto te va a doler un poco…-dijo Jack, riendo brevemente y poniéndose en pie, llevándose a Chris consigo. Chris no pesaba demasiado, lo puso contra la pared mientras le besaba con lujuria y poco a poco iba metiendo su duro miembro, lo escuchó gritar pese a que lo estaba besando.-Tranquilo, Kirtash… créeme, lo vas a disfrutar.-añadió Jack mientras acababa de entrar en el, dejando de moverse, lo volvió a besar mientras Christian enroscaba sus piernas en la cintura de Jack, al parecer tenía miedo de caerse.

Pero pese al miedo de caerse, Chris comenzó a moverse lentamente, y Jack lo imitó pese a que con miedo de hacerle daño, realmente miedo de dañar a la que era ahora SU serpiente.

-Te quiero.-soltó Jack casi sin pensarlo. Había comenzado a moverse, lento pero bien, Christian se quedó como un estúpido y se abrazó más fuerte a Jack.

-Joder, Jack, te costó decirlo.-soltó como si nada, volviendo a su postura de chico egocéntrico y "yo lo sé todo" que significaba en realidad "te quiero" si le conocías lo comprendías, Kirtash no era muy dado a mostrar sus sentimientos. Christian comenzó a moverse sobre el pene de Jack, con un poco más de rapidez que antes.

Jack se separó un poco más de la pared, confiando solo en si mismo para aguantar a Chris encima de él, pero Chris lo disfrutaba, y el realmente también.

-¡Oh, my god! ¡Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! ¡The hell! ¡Joder! ¡Jack, Jack!-gritaba Chris en todos los idiomas que sabía, realmente bastantes. Jack se volvía loco con cada sílaba que salía de la boca de Christian. Jack llevó una de sus manos al miembro de Chris, masturbándolo rápidamente al ritmo de las embestidas, recibiendo un beso brutal y apasionado de parte de Christian.

A Christian no le gustaba que lo dominasen, pero no se tomaba esto como una dominación sino como que Jack en estos momentos tenía "el control" y el mismo lo tendría en otro momento. Jack tiró a Christian encima de la cama, estaba fuera de si y no le importaba nada, llevó las piernas del moreno a sus hombros y volvió a entrar en el, con fuerza, continuaba embistiéndole y gimiendo los dos descontroladamente. En realidad ninguno de los dos era gay, simplemente que habían encontrado "algo" en el otro.

Realmente esto lo estaban disfrutando demasiado, cuando Jack de pronto comenzó a ir más suave, para disgusto de Christian, quería tomárselo con más calma, en realidad estaban los dos a punto de venirse así que quería que lo lograsen a la vez, una estúpida ilusión, algo tonto como dos adolescentes que hacen el amor por primera vez.

-Estoy a punto…-suspiró Jack. En un movimiento más, Jack se corrió dentro de Christian.-C H R I S T I A N.-gritó, y eso pudo más que Christian que llegó también, manchando el abdomen de Jack. Christian se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Jack, intentando regular su respiración.

Estaban bastante agotados, Jack acarició el pelo de Christian con suavidad. Le sonrió pese a que el ojiazul no le veía. Christian haciendo acopio de esfuerzos se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida, siempre tan perfeccionista, volvió a la cama y sonrió al ver a Jack, que no se había movido de cómo estaba. Se acercó al dragón y lo empujó ligeramente del hombro.

-Anda, ves a ducharte, te espero aquí.-dijo Christian tranquilamente, tumbándose a dormir, como si nada.

Jack refunfuñó y se levantó, se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua recorriera cada parte de su perfecta piel, músculos tonificados, tono dorado perfecto, todo igual excepto a cicatriz de su abdomen donde Christian le había clavado a Haiass. Se enjabonó perfectamente y se echó champú en el pelo, serían las cuatro de la mañana, pero su pelo rubio siempre había de estar perfecto. Cuando salió de la ducha Christian ya estaba dormido (esta vez de verdad.) Y se tumbó a su lado, abandonándose a unas cuantas horas de sueño.

* * *

_Dos semanas después…_

Jack y Kirtash bajaron las escaleras automáticas del Aeropuerto con dos maletas cada uno. Allá abajo vieron a Victoria con Eric a su lado, enanito de cinco años, y Eva con un añito y poco en brazos. Victoria les miraba divertida porque bajaban peleándose por un cromo de los que salen en las bolsas de patatas.

-Jack, yo he comprado la bolsa de cheetos.-le dijo Kirtash, mirándolo mal.

-Pero yo fui el que encontró el cromo.-le respondió Jack, se hubiera cruzado de brazos si no llevase la maleta. Kirtash y Jack continuaron peleándose y al poco estaban dándose puñetazos en medio del aeropuerto, con Victoria a apenas cinco metros y medio.

-Chicos, no os peleéis.-les regañó Victoria. Entonces ellos cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban ahí sus hijos y su querida novia. Victoria subió un poco a Eva para poder abrazar a sus dos hombres, cada uno le dio un beso en los labios a ella.

Jack y Kirtash se miraron mal y de pronto era Erik el que tenía el cromo en las manos, feliz de la vida, con una sonrisita inocente que daban ganas de espachurrarlo y achucharlo. Era una monada de niño.

-¡Shail!-gritó Jack, tirándose a abrazar a Shail quien estaba de la mano con una niña de unos quince años a su lado, de la mano a una mujer muy bella que tenía un niño de un año en brazos.-¿Cómo es que viniste?-preguntó sorprendido el rubio mientras Kirtash saludaba muy cortésmente a la señora Fesbak, Karmy, y al pequeño Gaben Fesbak y a la simpática Nana Fesbak, los dos hijos de Karmy y Shail.

-Bueno, Victoria decía que seguro que uno de vosotros venía con un brazo o una pierna rota y me pidió que viniera para curar al que llegara lesionado.-respondió Shail tranquilamente.

-Va, chicos, tenemos que ir a casa, hemos quedado con unos cuantos amigos para comer, si, Kirtash, vendrá también Kimara y no quiero que te pelees con ella. Vamos, Erik, deja al primo Gaben tranquilo, no Eva, no se chupa el cuello de la camiseta de mamá.-Victoria trataba de poner orden y comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

En eso que dos chicas llegan con la maleta corriendo y gritando, a metros de distancia de ellos.

-¡Chris Tara! ¡Chris Tara!-gritaban las dos fangirls bastante alocadas mientras se acercaban a Christian y le tendían dos bolígrafos.

-Me llamo Roxy, por favor, Chris, fírmame un autógrafo.-gritaba una de ellas, como loca. La otra le dio un codazo.

-¡Quiero un hijo tuyo! ¡Soy Paula y soy tu amor verdadero!-gritaba la otra, como si el pobre Chris no estuviera suficientemente asustado, que tenía una cara de terror enorme. Aguantó el aire y se escondió tras Victoria.

-¡Son Fangirls! ¡Protégeme, Victoria!-le decía Christian a Victoria, como si nada, cerrando los ojos y tratando de imaginar que no lo habían reconocido.

Victoria, Jack, Shail, Eric, Karmy, Shail y Nana se echaron a reír (Es que Eva y Gaben no entendían nada de lo que sucedía.) mientras que Christian echó a correr gritando un "Nos veremos en casa" con Roxana y Paula detrás de el.

-Nada, ya vendrá a casa… vámonos.-les dijo Victoria, tranquilamente como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Estaban ya saliendo de la terminal cuando pasan dos viajeras del vuelo en el que venían Jack y Christian, hablando tranquilamente.

-¿Te diste cuenta de que el chico de delante nuestro era Chris Tara?-preguntó una, a la otra, sin que a la otra le importase demasiado.

-Si, María, me di cuenta.-dijo con sencillez.-No me gusta nada Chris Tara… Me pregunto por qué desapareció con el chico rubio durante medio vuelo.-expresó abiertamente, con curiosidad, lo mismo que la otra.

-Lo extraño son los ruidos que venían del baño que coinciden con el rato que ellos se ausentaron, Vera.-añadió María y sin darle importancia, prosiguieron su camino.

* * *

¿Tan malo fue que no sois capaces de dejar un Review?

Pues si no lo hacéis apuntaré un Gatito en mi death note. (?)

Hasta otra! ^^


End file.
